


One Simple Moment

by SpraceJunkie



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpraceJunkie/pseuds/SpraceJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every life, there is a moment where everything changes as a result of something that happened in that second. One moment, in a life full of them, that rearranges existence instantly. One. Simple. Moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Simple Moment

In every life, there is a moment where everything changes as a result of something that happened in that second. I knew that moment had come at the first flash of dirty blond hair, the first glimpse of red bandana. I knew that my life was changed forever the second words left his mouth, and then before I knew it I was working alongside him, inviting him over for dinner, talking and laughing with him. I didn't realize exactly why I was acting like I was around him, forgetting myself and being clumsy and ridiculous, all I knew was that I needed to keep him close. My life began to revolve around Jack Kelly, around being with him and his friends and working with them. Even when I realized how much I needed Jack in my life, I still didn't realize exactly why, or exactly what my feelings were, not until that other moment, the moment that was sure to change my life just as much as meeting Jack had. I knew in that moment, in those few seconds, that my life wasn't just going to be turned upside down and inside out this time, it was going to be torn apart at the seams and sewn back together in a new and totally unfamiliar way. That moment confined in that one simple sentence, thrown out in that one simple argument, caused by that one, stupid decision that led to my life changing in a way I could never reverse.  
“Because, dammit Dave, I’m in love with you!” In that split-second, in that instant before I reacted to Jack’s explosive admission, I knew. I _knew_. I finally understood the reasons behind my actions, my desperate attempts to stay close to him. It was just one sentence, it only took three seconds, and suddenly I could see clearer than ever before, and just like always, everything that ran through my head came out of my mouth.  
“Well, dammit, Jack Kelly, I’m in love with you too!” And I hadn't even finished processing what I had just said and what I’d realized before there was a new, unfamiliar sensation and I recognized my eyes were closed and there was something warm and soft pressing against my mouth. When I opened my eyes, Jack’s face was close up against mine, and it was then I realized he was kissing me, that I was feeling his lips on mine. I reacted on pure instinct, something I had never done before I met Jack and still didn't do very much. I let myself close my eyes and open my mouth to Jack and kiss him back. It was clumsy and messy and fumbling, I had never kissed anyone before, but acting without thinking felt right in that moment. I let myself go, let myself feel everything happening in the moment, until my brain kicked back into thinking and I remembered where we were standing. I pulled away, breathless and shaking. Jack gave me a confused, scared, almost heartbroken look.  
“I’m sorry, Dave, I just…” He trailed off awkwardly.  
“Jack, it’s not that…” I blushed. “That’s not...it’s just that we’re standing on a fire escape that has windows that anybody could look out of and see us.” I blurted finally. Jack’s eyes widened and he turned and did what I already had, scanned the windows to check for watching eyes. All the curtains were drawn and still, and Jack sighed with relief when he saw that. He smiled nervously at me, and unfamiliar twist on a familiar expression.  
“What were we fighting about again?” Jack spoke more quietly than normal, with a tone that told me he was trying to judge if I had meant what I’d said.  
“I dunno. It doesn't matter anymore.” Jack smiled at me, a stronger smile, and grabbed my hand.  
“Good. C’mon.” He pulled me up the stairs to the roof, a place that I usually avoided. It wasn't a place where somebody as scared as heights as I was would want to spend time. Jack pulled me to the darkest shadows and sat down, never letting go of me and so forcing me down beside him. “Nobody can see us up here.” He whispered, before leaning in close and kissing me again. “I wanted to do this so many times. I almost did.” He murmured against my lips.  
“I didn't notice.” He laughed and we parted. I noticed I had moved so that I was almost on top of him, nearly in his lap. And strangely, I was okay with that. I was okay with being so close to him that I could feel him inhale and exhale, so close I could hear him swallow. I didn't used to be comfortable with much close contact at all, not much past a hug from a family member and maybe a peck on the cheek from my mother or sister. Yet here I was, kissing and holding hands and nearly sitting on another boy, a boy who I could now see I had been in love with almost since I’d met him.  
“It’s kinda funny that you didn't notice, since you know everything else.”  
“But I didn't realize I loved you until you said so first.” Jack smirked at me.  
“Good thing I said it then.”  
“Yeah.” Jack closed the distance between us again, kissing me softly and sweetly. When he pulled back, we were both smiling a little bit, and I could feel myself blushing. Jack’s smile grew, and I knew that he had somehow seen my face heat up even in the dark.  
“I love you, David Jacobs.” He said it so quietly it was almost a whisper, and reverently, like he was trying to prove that he meant it by showing me how much he believed it.  
“And I love you, Jack Kelly.” It was nice to know what those feelings had meant, why I had needed to be around Jack so much. It was nice to admit to myself how much I really cared. This time I kissed him, and this time I ended up actually in Jack’s lap. We kissed and it felt right, and I knew that I was in love, that I loved Jack. I loved my best friend, I was kissing my best friend, and it all started with one moment. One moment, in a life full of them, that rearranged my existence instantly. One. Simple. Moment.


End file.
